The Twin Connection
by Giacomo King of Jesters
Summary: After a close encounter with his Uncle Vernon, Harry gets taken in by an unlikely person. What can this new arrival do to help Harry with his fight with Voldemort, after having a miserable year battling a cold war at Hogwarts and losing his godfather Sirius to the Veil of Death?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Harry Potter Universe, all rights go to J.K Rowling; all characters and concepts of the Harry Potter Universe; both good and bad, are property of J.K Rowling.

**Authors Note:** This story is the first story that I have sat down to write in 4 years, I admit I may be a bit rusty and may look for a beta to look through my work for mistakes. Just a warning to readers, this story does have dark themes and bad language, if you dislike that kind of thing you might want to read something else.

I also admit I haven't read Harry Potter past the 6th book, I disliked where the story went in the end of Half Blood Prince (especially the horcrux hunt and the Ron/Hermione and Harry/Ginny relationships). Therefore there will be no horcrux hunt and relationships will not be canon in this story. I hope you enjoy what I have written, feel free to leave reviews and please feel free to leave constructive criticism.

**The Twin Connection**

**Chapter 1:**

"'We thought we'd just have a few words with you about Harry,' said Mr Weasley, still smiling.

'Yeah,' growled Moody. 'About how he's treated when he's at your place'

Uncle Vernon's moustache seemed to bristle with indignation. Possibly because the bowler hat gave him the entirely mistaken impression that he was dealing with a kindred spirit, he addressed himself to Moody.

'I am not aware that it is any of your business what goes in my house -'

'I expect what you're not aware of would fill several books, Dursley,' growled Moody.

'Anyway, that's not the point,' interjected Tonks, whose pink hair seemed to offend Aunt Petunia more than all the rest put together, for she closed her eyes rather than look at her. 'The point is, if we find out you've been horrible to Harry -'

'- And make no mistake, we'll hear about it,' added Lupin pleasantly.

'Yes,' said Mr Weasley, 'even if you won't let Harry use the fellytone -'

'_Telephone,_' whispered Hermione.

'- Yeah, if we get any hint that Potter's been mistreated in any way, you'll have us to answer to,' said Moody.

Uncle Vernon swelled ominously. His sense of outrage seemed to outweigh even his fear of this bunch of oddballs.

'Are you threatening me, sir?' he said, so loudly that passers by actually turned to stare.

'Yes, I am,' said Mad-Eye, who seemed rather pleased that Uncle Vernon had grasped this fact so quickly." - _**excerpt from Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix**__._

–_-_

There was only the sound of traffic, as the Dursleys were returning from their excursion to Kings Cross. After a confrontation that had occurred only minutes ago it was usually the norm for Vernon Dursley to be ranting loudly in indignation with his wife Petunia Dursley pointedly agreeing quite vocally with her husband. It was also the norm for Dudley Dursley to suggest severe punishments for his cousin, whom was the point of the confrontation. What was occurring in the confines of Vernon's shiny new BMW was quite the opposite, Vernon Dursley looked surprisingly strained like a battle was warring in his blotchy purple walrus like face. Petunia, someone whom would usually appear like a lady of dignity and grace was nervously sitting in the front passenger seat; every now and then would look at her husband with an expression on her horse-like face like she was watching an unexploded bomb about to detonate.

Dudley who usually had a carefree expression in his pig like face with a mean spirited smirk on his face, was slightly curled up trying to keep as far away as he physically could from his cousin. The difference in demeanour compared to his pork like cousin was kind of like chalk and cheese. Harry Potter; a scrawny, raven haired boy of 15 years of age had a slight air of melancholy with a deep contemplative look on his face. It was only a short day ago that he finished his fifth year in Hogswarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, where he once again had an eventful year. It seemed a distant memory of Hogwarts war against the pink toad-like monstrosity known as Deloris Umbridge and the disaster that was the Battle at the Department of Mysteries.

'_It is my fault Sirius is dead, it is my fault my friends were hurt so badly, I should have listened to Hermione; she was right all along __why didn't I listen?__,_' Harry contemplated, figuratively kicking himself for once again not listening to reason and running into a situation that ultimately caused the death of, in his mind, one of his last links to his parents. After two years of getting used to the idea that there was someone of a parental figure for him to turn to and hoping to escape his prison with his relatives the Dursleys, a metaphorical ray of light was blinked out in his otherwise bleak living situation as Sirius fell to his demise through the Veil of Death. Now he faced the reality that he was stuck with his no good relatives for yet another summer full of meaningless chores and starvation. The future looked dark for Harry Potter, with the death of Sirius, the emergence of the Prophesy and the certain battle ahead with Voldemort.

The words of the prophesy echoed in his head, the raspy voice of Sybill Trelawney,

_'The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches … born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies … and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have the power the Dark Lord knows not … and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives … the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies …' - __**excerpt from Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix**_.

Dumbledore's interpretation of the batty Divination professors' prediction looped in his head, ultimately the safety of the wizarding world was on his young, 15 year old shoulders. He was going to have to be the one to 'vanquish the Dark Lord' and to end the evil that was Voldemort and his Deatheaters. Harry felt the weight of the world on his shoulder as it bore down upon him, the sight of Surrey sweeping by re-awakened him from his musings to the long arduous task soon at hand, to survive the Dursleys.

The uniform looking houses of Magnolia Crescent rolled by, Harry mentally prepared him for Privet Drive's similar looking housing. Residents of Privet Drive and Magnolia Crescent would see their world as perfect and orderly, Harry had always hated the cookie-cutter look of his surroundings; to him it looked stale and lifeless. When he thought of his childhood 'home' as a prison, it literally felt like a prison that strangled the life out of people. The shiny BMW rolled past the dilapidated park, the park equipment hanging derelict like rusted skeletons in a barrow, parts of the equipment missing or damaged so bad it was not safe for anyone to use. The laughter of children playing that were music to any parents ears were remarkably absent. The familiar scene of Number 4 came into view, a most unwelcoming sight.

–_-_

The atmosphere was palpable as everyone got out the car and dragged Harry's school trunk and his beloved owl Hedwig's empty cage from the trunk of the car, trying not to chip the new paint off Vernon's car. At the same time Vernon was stewing in a silent anger that was unlike him, opening the front door and stomped into the kitchen.

'When you put away your ruddy belongings away you get your hide down here immediately, BOY,' Vernon growled ominously.

Harry complied with his Uncle's instructions trying not to make too much noise, not willing to push him any more not knowing what to expect from Vernon. Harry was hoping a tongue lashing and to be banished to his room and keep out of the Dursley's way for a week or so to let them cool off. Harry hung up Hedwig's cage, opened the window for her to fly in when she returns from her flight from Hogswarts.

Harry hesitated to leave the confines of his room but decided to face the music and get it over with, the fact there was no noise coming from the kitchen worried him; you could always expect for Vernon to rage loudly for a short time. For him to be this quiet was a bad sign. Harry slouched to the kitchen, Vernon pointing at a plain wooden chair at the kitchen table to tell Harry to sit; Harry complied making sure there was room to escape if Vernon should go to grab him. Vernon just bore his beady eyes at Harry with undisguised hate, he just stared for a moment giving his death stare. Harry thought to try to placate Vernon a little first,

'Look, I didn't know that everyone was going to talk to you at the station, I tried to stop them -,'

'Boy, you will shut your mouth, I am going to speak and you will listen very carefully.' Vernon threatened menacingly, his face flushing a deep purple colour. Harry quietened straight away.

'So... your freaky friends think they can tell me what to do in MY house.' Vernon growled, starting to pace slowly, his belly and double chin wobbling slightly. The floorboards were creaking with his movement.

'I have tolerated flying cakes...the destruction of our living room...the constant bombardment of owls and noise from YOUR lot.' Vernon spat like it was some curse word.

'Then you have the audacity to blow MY SISTER up like a balloon two years ago.' Vernon stopped in his tracks facing away from Harry, the veins in his scalp pulsing noticeably. He then turned and stood right above Harry with clenched fists, his putrid breath covering Harry.

'Listen here boy, cause things are going to change here from now on. I don't give two DAMNS what those FREAKS say, as long as you are under my roof it is my rules. If things my way aren't followed you will wish I drowned you as a baby when we got you like I suggested, DO YOU UNDERSTAND?!' Vernon bellowed, Harry didn't know if it was his imagination but it seemed like the windows rattled with that last shout.

'Crystal,' Harry stated with a narrowed stare, Vernon copied his belligerent nephew.

'Your Aunt and I fed and clothed you, we gave you a roof over your pathetic head, you belong to US,' Vernon with hate in his stare, Harry unconciously made a small snort in disgust and contempt, Vernon decided to set at example and grabbed Harry by the neck dragging him through the back door just seeing the slimy smirk of Dudley and the surprising worried look of Petunia. He was dragged towards the tin tool shed, he struggled to reach his wand not quite reaching it from his pants pocket.

He was thrown against the wooden fence, winding him for a short time as Vernon opened the door of the shed picking up a 5 foot wooden post left over from re-fencing the front yard last summer. Vernon bellowed like a wounded bull as he swung the fencepost straight at Harry barely missing his head. Vernon took another swing, managing to hit Harry on the left arm resulting in a sickening crack, a whimper of pain and Harry hitting the dry grass guarding his arm with was very visually broken limb. Vernon decided to end it with one last swing. Before the post made its decent however, Vernon was surprised from his blind-side with a vicious elbow to the side of the face. He crumpled to the grass, dropping his weapon mid-swing. Vernon's head swam a little after that blow, thankfully the layer of fat around his face taking the brunt of the blow.

'Well Vern, I always thought you were a pathetic bastard of a man, I see you grew into a worse piece of shit after all these years,' a deep man's voice said in disgust. Harry tuned his face to his rescuer, he was a powerfully built man a head taller than Vernon with flaming red hair and beard, he was wearing a ruffled business suit like it was loosened after a hard days work, his John Lennon like glasses glinting in the sun. He turned to look down to Harry and knelt where Harry lay in pain. He flicked his arm with a flourish and surprisingly a dark wood wand with intricate runes and carvings on it appeared in his hand, Harry flinched and reached for his wand only to get a frown from the red headed man.

'Look kid, I am just fixing up the arm, looks like multiple fractures but easily fixed. Just need an anti-swelling tonic for the swelling you are going to get from the trauma.' the red head said as he muttered under his breath and Harry's arm made a gross click sound. With another wave of his wand the man conjured a sling to put Harry's injured arm in. Once applied he turned back to Vernon who was still was shaking his head trying to figure out what hit him.

'I'll grab this fat piece of shit, you can handle yourself for now, time to meet with someone I haven't seen in years.' the man said as he grabbed Vernon under his arm just dragging Vernon's obese wobbling body back to the back door kicking it in and throwing Vernon against the fridge door with a grunt. Vernon wobbled and slid to the ground as Petunia shrieked.

'VERNON, are you ok?' Petunia's piercing voice hurting everyone's ears. Harry just walked in the door with the sling on his arm stunned what happened.

'Well these years look like its been hell on you Pet, still with the fat shit I see,' the red headed man said leaning against the kitchen bench, making Petunia flinch and turn her head with a crack. A furious appeared on her face followed by a shocked one.

'YOU...what are YOU doing here COLE?' Petunia said in shock, so shocked in fact she forgot her husband lying next to her.

'What, is that all...after all these years "what are you doing here?", can't I see my sister after not seeing her for nearly 17 years." the red headed man said with a frown on his face, his almond shaped green eyes now seen behind his glasses.

–_-_

**Authors Note:** And that is a wrap for now, took a while to get this first chapter like I wanted it to be. I hope it turns out alright and may entertain you. Thank you.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Harry Potter Universe, all rights go to J.K Rowling; all characters and concepts of the Harry Potter Universe; both good and bad, are property of J.K Rowling.

**Authors Note:** Been working on this chapter for a couple of days, when I first started I had Cole be a lot more easy going in a way, not too much anger or cussing/cursing but once I start going through the dialogue you see a lot more emotion from him and I feel it came out a lot better because of it.

This chapter is also longer than the first, I left the first chapter as a cliffhanger and as a sort of run up to the main 'meat' of the story. I hope you enjoy what I have written, again if you feel like giving a review feel free. Let me know if the structure is sound, that it is not just a screen of text and also if it is too long or not long enough. I will try to write longer chapters as I go along, just need to get back into the swing of things.

**Chapter 2**

Total and utter silence except the groans of Vernon as he was slowly coming to. What Cole said echoed in Harry's head, Petunia's sister...but for all he knew his mother was the only sibling she had when she was younger and the only one related to Petunia alive was himself and Dudley. Yet this man had claimed to be related.

'What do ya mean sister, mum has no family left' Dudley exclaimed, a frown on his piggy face.

'What's there to explain, I am her brother...well adopted brother actually' Cole said with a frown on his face his arms crossed.

'What...I don't understand...' Dudley said, not surprisingly with a confused look on his face, Cole huffed with that admission.

'Look, my mother and father; your grandparents, were Peter and Iris Evans. Your grandmother gave birth to twins, Lily and I. Due to complications with our birth your grandmother couldn't have any more children. So your mother was adopted by the Evans when she was just 3, she was brought up like a sister even if not by blood.' Cole said, pacing a little.

'Your grandparents were squibs from old wizarding pureblood families; Peter the last scion of Lady Ravenclaw, Iris a cadet branch from the Hufflepuff family. Neither Lordships were to move to your grandparents because they were non-magical; the titles are also purely matriarchal so they could only really pass to women. Technically had Lily went into Gringotts and asked for an Ancestry Ritual she would have walked out as Lady Ravenclaw and Lady Hufflepuff.' Cole was explaining with his hands in his pockets.

'Lily and I were born as you know but by doing so we caused damage to our mother's reproductive system. Understand your grandparents wanted a big family, after separation from their families they worked up quite a fortune together and wanted kids more than anything. After trying everything your Grandmother Iris just couldn't get pregnant again, your grandparents ended up adopting Petunia from some backwater orphanage in Greater Whinging.

'What...do you mean the Evans were FREAKS?' Dudley spat in astonishment, not liking the fact that his mother's family would be considered abnormal.

'Freaks huh,' Cole scowled, 'Your grandparents were loving parents, they adopted your mother and treated her with love just like Lily and I. A freak wouldn't do that, knowing your mother and father your cousin was brought up in a loveless environment, it would be said they are the freaks!' Cole said glaring at Petunia.

'WE ARE FREAKS? I HAVE YOU KNO –'Petunia started to screech; Cole just intensified his glare and growled, 'Shut up Petunia, you keep your horse face closed.' After this Petunia looked like she was slapped not normally being reprimanded.

'You have brought shame on the Evans name, you were brought into the family nameless. Mother and Father clothed you, fed you and loved you. To treat your family like I suspected you have done, you are a direct contradiction to what it means to be an Evans. What was our family motto Pet, that was drilled in our brains from the very beginning?' Cole snarled stepping up to face Petunia, she just squeaked a little and backed into the door of the cupboard.

'_Family above all_; that is the motto our Father come up with as he was dismissed from his family on finding out he had no capacity to do magic. To do what you have done Petunia is spit on the efforts of the family Evans.' Cole starting to calm down a little, after his impromptu rant he took a breath and backed off.

'Once I have found out what you have done to the family name, I will rectify and take swift action on what you did.' Cole stated with dislike on his face, his tone resolute putting his hands back in his pockets..

'But why is this the first time we have heard of this, where have you been all this time?' Harry asked with a frown, just finding his voice after such a shock. Deep down he was raging inside, another relative that could have looked after him when his parents died. Things just didn't add up for Harry and he wanted to get to the bottom of it. Cole just frowned and reached further into his pocket, making Harry go to grab his wand but stilled when Cole pulled out a packet of cigarettes. Cole lit up, took a long drag and explained his absence.

'I was banished from the British Isles, never to return until the person that led the banishment left power. I spent most of my exile in French Polynesia, France and Russia trying to get by with the little Russian and French I knew at the time.' Cole said, smoke in mouth with his hands in his pockets.

'Banished...but what did you do to get banished, and I didn't even know you could still get banished these days.' Harry said with a frown.

'Why I got banished is of no concern right now, what needs to be done now is to figure out what to do with you.' Cole said inhaling his cigarette.

'What about me?' Harry said a bit incensed in being treated like a child.

'Well I can't just leave you with the Dursley's; no kid of Lily's should be treated like a punching bag and servant' Cole sweeping his eyes around the room, realising how sterile and loveless the house seemed.

'But Dumbledore said the blood wards –' Harry started to object.

'First off the old goat knows nothing of the intricacies of Blood Magics, he is a powerful wizard don't get me wrong but he doesn't know everything. Secondly the blood wards need to be tied to someone of the same blood as the subject for them to work, remember that Petunia was adopted so she is not a blood relative.' Cole explained, sneering at the subject of Dumbledore.

'Had there been blood wards as that bearded bastard stated and they were tied to Petunia, they would have crashed straight away. No, I could see the wards put up here. The basic protection wards against things like fire, a mail ward, anti-apparition and portkey wards and a power limiting ward are the only things protecting you here.' Cole listed off as he took a puff from his smoke.

'We need to get our rear ends out of here, we are sure to have been watched by the senile goats' Order. I need you to go up to your room and get your things. Take your cousin to help you with your trunk, that arm of yours needs to heal properly before you carry something heavy with it' Cole ordered looking at his nephews, as they moved to the door to the hall though Vernon objected.

'That Boy is going anywhere, that old coot said he had to stay all summer and by golly I am going to work that runt to the bone,' Vernon said as he wobbled slightly as he stood on his feet finally. Cole almost looked a little amused by this and just stated,

'He will be leaving, that I can assure you and there is nothing you can do to stop us. It's not like you want the kid anyway so why bother?' Vernon just purpled a little more but didn't rebuke what was stated, the only thing he hated most in the world other than "freaks" were Dumbledore and his nephew.

Silence covered the kitchen as Harry and Dudley rushed up the stairs, the floor boards creaking under the weight of Dudley's obese body. Dudley grabbing Hedwig's cage gingerly like it was the plague and Harry retrieving his trunk they made their way down the stairs, Harry making a lot of racket. Harry braced to expect Vernon's yelling but strangely it never came. Leaving the belongings in the hall for Harry and Cole to leave the boys returned to the kitchen that had an eerie silence.

'Ready to go kid?' Cole said finishing his smoke, slowly realising he was talking to him Harry just nodded.

'Ok, now we are going. Just to let you know Petunia I will find out what happened to the Evans fortune when I was away. If I find any irregularities I will be back with my solicitors.' Cole said, extinguishing his cigarette in one of Petunia's prized porcelain dinner sets. Petunia squeaked a little but with a returned glare didn't reply.

'Right, anything you want to say kid before we leave. This may be the last time you ever see them, get whatever you want off your chest.' Cole said nonchalantly, Harry thought just shook his head and said,

'No, I just want to get out of here.' Harry looked a little out of it, looking around he felt conflicted and a little confused. As they were walking out the kitchen door Vernon had to have the last say though.

'So, when are we going to be paid looking after the boy all these years? We worked our hands to the bone to provide for the runt and I expect compensation.' Vernon said in an uppity kind of manner trying to save face. Cole just scowled and stalked up to the fat presence that is Vernon Dursley.

'Well consider this an I.O.U' Cole said, followed by a full body powered head butt to the nose, breaking to Vernon's pig like snout.

'VERNON!' Petunia screeched, pulling a neatly folded handkerchief from her dress pocket trying to stem the bleeding from her husband's bleeding and broken appendage. Vernon just groaned and glared out of a squinting eye in hate, his eyes blinded slightly by tears.

–-

'Well let's go kid; we need to hit the road' Cole said, slightly happier after causing pain to the fat walrus. Harry just followed with a feeling of shock and also a small bit of satisfaction seeing Vernon get his comeuppance. Cole grabbed the beat up looking trunk of his nephew while Harry retrieved his beloved Hedwig's empty cage and open the front door to escape the dreary halls of Durskaban. Harry followed behind Cole up the path to the front fence when they were interrupted by a slurred voice.

'Ey, 'Arry where ya up to, you know Dumbldoor told ya not s'pposed to leave ya relations home. Back inside now tha' a good fella' said Mundungus Fletcher appeared under an invisibly cloak, struggling to keep upright smelling strongly of alcohol and a foul smelling tobacco. Cole just dropped Harry's trunk in frustration, grabbed Dung by the scruff of the neck and slammed his head into the front door of the Dursley House, knocking him out cold and leaving the smelly vagrant on the front step.

'Stupify' Cole said turning around grabbing Harry's trunk walking down the path away from that accursed place.

'Where are we going?' Harry hurriedly said following in stride with Cole, Cole just focused in front of him.

'Magnolia Crescent, just rented a place there. We just have to walk through the park and shouldn't take 5 minutes. It's best you keep any more questions till we get there, we are a bit too open here to be overheard' Cole instructed Harry, Harry just nodded with a frown hating being out of the loop and feeling a bit impatient. They proceeded through the park, thankfully the overgrown grass didn't impede the path. Walking through the dreary park they found themselves on Magnolia Crescent, walking a little further after passing the identical houses they came upon a gentle curve in the road, at that curve sat a simple looking house; something that did not look abnormal or strange in any way. Walking up to the gate a beat up wooden post-box appeared with the number "25" on it.

'This is it, moved in about a week ago so some stuff might be in boxes but it will do for now till I find out about the Evans accounts.' Cole said opening the gate, walking up the path to the faded, white wooden front door.

The house looked bland, Harry thought. It was a faded white colour with gutters looking like they have been recently replaced, still an aluminium colour. The roof looked kind of weather-beaten red colour and some of the tiles were cracked and chipped. The garden bed was bare and the grass thinning in some areas due to the heat of last year and just recovering. Cole opened the door jiggling the lock a little made his way into the house.

'Well it's not much, but my house is yours. We can take your stuff into your bedroom and you can come down when you are ready for dinner.' Cole said walking up the stairs.

'Room on the right is yours, I am just across the hall and there is a spare room at the end of the corridor and a loo if you need to freshen up, there is also a study opposite the spare.' Cole said opening what was to be Harry's room for the stay. It was a nondescript room, with a single bed, in built wardrobe, desk and brass stand for Hedwig's cage. Simple curtains draped the window that faced the front yard, sun shining though looking like it was starting to fall soon.

'Anyway, you make yourself comfortable. When you're ready you can explore, just be careful in the study I am soaking a cauldron in preparation for a batch of Pepper-up. Dinner is at 6, it will be a bit simple till I can go shopping tomorrow.' Cole said leaving Harry in his new room, left with his thoughts of what has occurred in just a day. It looked like the start of an interesting time for Harry Potter.

–-

**Authors Note:** I guess I will leave it there for now, keep an eye out for new chapters that I plan to be publishing soon. As I said at the start of the chapter, you can either review my story so far or even give me a PM letting me know what you think. Next chapter hopefully coming out in the next couple of days. Some more exciting happenings coming soon.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Harry Potter Universe, all rights go to J.K Rowling; all characters and concepts of the Harry Potter Universe; both good and bad, are property of J.K Rowling.

**Authors Note:** Sorry guys this chapter has taken this long to write, to tell you the truth I was a bit stuck with how I wanted to portray this scene. That and a tonne of procrastination lol. I also am so happy to see people favouriting and following me and my story. Feel free to favourite, review or even PM me letting me know what you think of this story. I will try to keep the length fairly long for you guys, myself I like long chapters. I have also been coming up with some other ideas for stories including a crossover story between Harry Potter and He-Man and the Masters of the Universe. Well hope you enjoy my next instalment of The Twin Connection.

**Chapter 3**

Harry was sitting on his new bed with the scent of fresh new sheets, trying to come to terms with what had happened just half an hour before. The idea that his mother Lily and his Aunt Petunia were not blood related was world shaking to Harry, since he could remember he always seen Petunia as his only family left linked to his mother. Not only that but to find out that he had another relative that he was not told of, Harry just did not know what to think. Why was he never told about Cole by Professor Dumbledore, Professor Lupin or even Sirius? Why couldn't they be bothered to hell Harry that there was someone else to look after him other than his Aunt and Uncle? There were so many questions floating in his head, Harry NEEDED answers and the closest person to get those answers was downstairs and by the smell of it was cooking something delectable. Harry felt that he was ready to ask his questions and if any more popped up he could always ask Professor Dumbledore or even Professor Lupin, wherever they were his trusty owl Hedwig would find them and force answers from them if need be.

Harry made sure to have his wand on him, he hoisted himself off his bed and made his way down the stairs; the aroma of what seemed like steak and cooked potato, his stomach rumbled in anticipation. From the main hallway Harry opened up the kitchen door and took in the sight of his supposed 'Uncle'. The kitchen was similar to the Dursley's kitchen, all homes in Little Whinging were the same in Harry's experience yet it seemed this kitchen may have been in disrepair a short period of time ago. Some of the kitchen's cabinet doors were mismatched and looked like brand new wood, the smell of fresh paint fairly familiar to Harry due to the amount of times that he had repainted his Aunt's fence each summer. Some of the handles looked to be mismatched as well. Cole seemed to have quickly changed into a pair of black tracksuit pants and plain red shirt, he seemed to be involved in his cooking as the large blade steaks were merrily cooking away. To the side a small fryer with just crisping chips cooking nicely, not a very healthy meal but it looked like it was going to satisfy Harry's hunger.

'Can you grab a couple of plates kid, in the cupboard above the microwave. Also could you get the cutlery out of the draw, dinner is nearly ready.' Cole asked, flipping the steaks after lightly sprinkling a small amount of salt and freshly crushed pepper. Harry pulled out a couple of plain looking plates and new looking cutlery out of their respective draws, also getting a couple of glasses out of the cupboard as well. Cole took the frypan off the stove, bringing it over to the plain looking wooden table serving out the succulent steaks, lightly steaming due to just coming off the heat.

'Have some condiments if you need them, I have to admit since a visit to the US I have had a taste for mustard and ketchup.' Cole said, dropping off a cup full of mustards and ketchups, turning to lift and drain the chips.

'Thanks,' Harry said sitting down at the table, putting a small amount of mustard to the side.

Cole, seeing the chips sufficiently drained, served the chips on the plates waiting. After a second of looking at the table snapped his fingers and opened his small looking refrigerator for a large bottle of water and after putting that on the table opened a small pantry, retrieving a small bottle of white vinegar. Sitting down at the table placing the vinegar with the rest of the condiments Cole opened the water bottle.

'Help yourself kid, don't need to wait on me,' Cole said opening a packet of ketchup smearing it over his chips.

'So, I guess you have a ton of questions, feel free to lay it on me. What I may say might hurt or even piss you off but I will never lie.' Cole said lightly spreading some mustard on his steak, cutting a small amount and savouring his steak.

'Why after all this time, why haven't I even heard about you till this afternoon?' Harry said narrowing his eyes in suspicion.

'I said before that I was exiled from Wizarding Britain, on threat of getting shoved through the Veil might I add. As to why you haven't heard of me till now, I have a hunch but I wouldn't have expected your mutt of a godfather or even Lupin to not acknowledge that I existed.' Cole said admiring a sliver of his steak as he enjoyed its flavour.

'Sirius is gone, dead.' Harry said, playing with his chips now covered lightly with vinegar.

'How, when?' Cole asked sharply, lowering his cutlery.

'A week ago, at the ministry in the Department of Mysteries through the Veil of Death,' Harry said with his eyes down, remembering the instant that Sirius fell through the Veil.

'Damn Sirius, had I known about this a week earlier we could have retrieved him,' Cole said a little frustrated.

'What, how?' Harry said slightly excited.

'A little Ancient magic, but after 24 hours whoever enters cannot be retrieved. It was a safeguard in case of accidents.' Cole said, digging back into his dinner but seemed to be affected from the news of Sirius' passing.

'How do you know all this?' Harry asked frowning slightly, trying the mustard with a small piece of his steak.

'In a Ravenclaw family book, it said the druids of the first Wizengamot made the Veil at first as an experimental portal to the Land of the Dead. They succeeded of course but the problem was the getting back to the Land of the Living, this small blood magic ritual was the only power to bring Veil suffers back. When the druids fled Britain and the foundations of the modern Ministry of Magic came into existence a lot of ancient knowledge was lost, that ritual was one such lost magic.' Cole droned, draining his glass and refilling it with cool water. Harry seemed upset from the news, for a short moment he thought Sirius would be saved; unfortunately that was not so.

'Wait a minute, you said earlier you were banished from the country, why would you be banished?' Harry asked finishing off his steak.

'The charge was "Use of Dark Magic", I was found guilty by a small kangaroo court and at first was charged 20 years in Azkaban but the architect of the farce suggested banishment instead. So I was given 5 hours to leave England and was dropped somewhere in Marseilles with the clothes on my back and a small trunk of belongings.' Cole frowned as he recited his ordeal.

'Then how are you able to return to England, shouldn't your banishment still be active?' Harry frowned trying to understand the situation.

'Funny thing, there was a loophole that one of the court members opened.' Cole smirked reminiscing the moment his life changed.

* * *

The sharp bark of the spokesman's gavel echoed through the courtroom. It was one of the Ministry of Magic's smaller courtroom, the case in session at the time was the matter between "Magical World of Britain VS Colin 'Cole' Herbert Evans". Silhouettes of faceless members of the court shadowed around the seated and shackled figure, magically silenced Cole was charged with "The Use of Dark Magics" the verdict was guilty. What was in dispute at the time was punishment.

'We need to get rid of this Dark Wizard, Azkaban should be his destination' argued a rather stiff figure, a taller figure disagreed though.

'The evidence is hearsay; if there is opposition we will see this criminal released. He needs to disappear.'

'Then what do you suggest?' a portly figure asked, 'Who knows what connections this man has made in the Department of Mysteries in the short period of time he has worked there, we need this absolutely silent.'

'I recommend this criminal be banished from the Wizarding World' said the taller figure.

The board was silent in thought before the stiff figure spoke up.

'How do we do this? We cannot speak for the international community; the charge of use dark magic is not covered in international law, only Canada has this same charge and the maximum punishment is 1 year in maximum prison.'

'Then we just banish him from Wizarding Britain then, as long as he disappears' said the taller figure while frowning slightly.

'Again how do we do this, the precedent for banishment hasn't been updated in the last 900 years. How do we make sure the sentence is enforced?' a short frail woman figure asked, narrowed eyes on the "criminal".

'I have a device that we can attach to his person, as long as the banishment is in place it will be permanently locked on him. If he dares set foot on British soil within the time of his sentence, the device will activate killing him' said the taller figure, thoughtful expression showing on his face.

'Fine, let's get this over with, we have many more cases today and we have wasted enough time with this criminal' said the frail woman figure, drinking from a steaming cup with some type of potion in it.

'Ok, we shall finalise this case now.' said the stiff figure.

'Colin Herbert Evans, this court sentences you to banishment from the British Wizarding World. You will be outfitted with a dead man's device should you touch British soil during your punishment. You will be escorted by 4 members of the Aurors and have 5 hours to gather belongings, you will then be outfitted with the device and ejected from British soil. Sentence term will be indefinite.' the stiff figure droned, Cole getting angrier and angrier as the indignation hits him. Full of anger the Silencing Charm was dropped as Cole was dragged from the court.

'One of these days I am going to get you, JUST YOU WAIT!' Cole savagely yelled, just before the gavel was dropped the portly figure yelled in frustration and fear.

'As long as I am part of this ministry you will never set foot in Britain!'

* * *

Harry was contemplating the situation. His supposed Uncle was banished for using Dark Magic, something that he always thought as evil, how could this man seem so good but yet use Dark Magic?

'How can you use Dark Magic and not be insane?' Harry said, just realising that the meal was finished and the dishes were magically cleaned, dried and put away. Cole just scoffed, pulling a packet of cigarettes out of his pockets.

'Who told you that Dark Magic was evil?' Cole asked as he put a fresh cigarette in his mouth, patting his pants down looking for his lighter.

'Well my friend Hagrid and my best mate Ron Weasley said all Dark Magic is bad, even my best friend Hermione Granger says Dark Magic is bad news.' Harry stated, frowning slightly, Cole just shook his head.

'You know I said I wouldn't lie, it might sting but I wouldn't insult your intelligence with some lie that bites me in the butt later.' Cole said lighting his cigarette, Harry crossed his arms but nodded his head.

'The whole notion of Dark Magic being evil is bullshit –'

'But –' Harry interrupted but Cole just pointed his fingers with his lit cigarette as Harry and interrupted Harry mid-argument.

'Hold on, look I will explain as best I can.' Cole took a drag of his smoke as he decided how to explain his statement.

'Look, to understand this issue you need to understand the past. In the early 1700's Dark Magic as you know was know as it is in the majority of the international communities; battle magic.' Cole explained, Harry frowned at this point.

'Why did they rename Battle Magic?' asked with a perplexed look.

'It was a stigma put on Battle Magic, after the last wars between France and England. Basically Battle Magic is known to be more magically draining and only used in battle. When there was finally peace, Battle Magic became obsolete; the only use for such magics was in battle.' Cole said, stopping to take a drag. Harry was being quite attentive for a history lesson.

'After a century of peace, so called Dark Wizards and Witches would use battle magic to do evil things because of this many places in the world banned certain spells, deeming them dark in nature. Hence the stigma Dark Magic.' Cole said, Harry spoke up after the explanation.

'But from the sound of it, battle magic's only use is to cause harm, wouldn't that be seen as evil?' Harry asked.

'That's true, Battle Magic is deemed for battle. However if you can label Dark Magic as evil because it can hurt, so called Light Magic can also hurt people. Use a Levitating Charm on someone and drop them from a high height will harm someone, over powering a Tickling Charm on someone can overstimulate their brains and fry their nerves. The Severing Charm, a supposed Light Spell if overpowered can sever limbs and body parts. You cannot say because Battle Magic hurts people and be evil in nature when Light Magic can just as easily hurt people.' Cole lectured, flicking the built up ash off his cigarette in a nearby ash tray.

'What about the Unforgivables, we were told to cast them you must want to kill, torture or control for the curses to work?' Harry countered, Cole just nodded.

'True, the Unforgivables are dark in that sense. What you need to understand is there are times when the Unforgivables can be used for good. The Cruciatus Curse can be used, in small doses, to re-stimulate the brains of coma victims, the Killing Curse can be used to humanely euthanize livestock, pets and even people suffering from terminal illness that are in excruciating pain. Hell, even the Imperious Curse can be used in small amounts to rectify behaviour disorders and save people from suicide' Cole lectured, Harry just frowned at this.

'Isn't that just twisting bad spells to make them seem ok to use?' Harry argued, his conscience bothering him. For 5 years in the magical world he had been brought up with the premise that Dark Magic equals bad. To be questioned on a belief that had been ingrained, it was tough to listen to.

'No, I inherently believe magic is just that; magic, there is no good or bad, it's what you do with that spell that counts. You cannot say that because Battle Magic hurts others it's evil yet Light Magic can do the same thing, hurt others, and yet Light Spells are ok. It's like saying guns are inherently bad because the main purpose of guns is to kill, yet knives are ok because the main use is to cut things. Knives are quite capable of killing people; it is just how you use it.' Cole answered, stubbing out his cigarette. Harry still looked like he was having trouble with some concepts.

'Just think about it, I am not asking you to agree with me just understand where I am coming from,' Cole said leaning back on his seat. Harry just nodded and promised to himself to review this discussion on his own time, this was the first time other than Sirius where an adult would seem to be fully honest with him.

'You said the architect of the "kangaroo court" was the one to push for the banishment, who was the architect and who was it that was part of the "panel", Harry asked. Cole just looked at Harry for a minute in silence but eventually answered.

'Obviously Minister Bagnold was there, so was Barty Crouch Senior and Cornelius Fudge. The architect of course was Albus Dumbledore.' Cole stated, this shocked Harry to the core. Harry jumped up out of his chair, shaking his head.

'No, Dumbledore wouldn't do that. I mean why would he do something like that, he is the leader of the Light side' Harry stated loudly, feeling full of indignation.

'Yeah that's true but the old coot would do what he thought was the Greater Good' Cole said patiently,

'But then why would Dumbledore banish you from England?'

'I believe it is because of you,' Cole answered, stilling Harry on the spot. It seemed absurd, the whole concept that Dumbledore would exile someone.

'Think about it kid, Dumbledore wanted you with Petty Petunia for some reason. I know for a fact that your parents did not want you with the Dursley's, it was clear black and white in their wills yet you were still sent there. You were sent there, despite the fact that if Sirius could not take you, the Longbottoms, Bones and Greengrass families were next in line to keep you.' Cole argued.

'What, you mean I could have grown up with Neville or Susan? Wait who are the Greengrass family?' Harry asked with a frown.

'The Greengrasses are a minor neutral pureblood family, your mother and I were friends with the now head of the family Walter. There should be a Daphne in your year, I remember they celebrated her 1st birthday in August, you would have been part of it had your parents not been in hiding.' Cole stated with a far off look, slightly reminiscing on the past.

'Either way, the fact that your parent's wills were circumvented by Dumbledore who was the custodian of the wills, and the fact that Dumbledore sealed your parents wills says something.' Cole said, looking at the beaten up wall clock and noticing the time Cole levered himself out of his chair.

'It's nearly 11 o'clock, I am hitting the hay kid. You think on what I said and I will see you tomorrow morning,' Cole said walking out the kitchen door.

Harry sat there in silence for 10 minutes considering what was said, on one hand he had been brought up in the Wizarding World to believe one way; that Dumbledore was like the grandfather he never knew, that Dark Magic was evil and his only family left was a poor werewolf who was only part of his life for 2 years and three abusive relatives that wanted nothing to do with him. On the other his parents made arrangements for him to be part of a real family, that Dumbledore for some explicit reason blocked his parents wills, that magic may not be as black and white as he thought and that there was someone else connected to his parents that he could classify as family. As he made his way to his new room he realised that at the start of the day the summer seemed bleak, now there was a hint of uncertainty, regardless this summer was already looking interesting.

–-

**Authors Note:** I guess I will leave it there for now, it is currently 4.50am I really need sleep. If the end looks a little rushed it is probably because of that, I can always come back and edit it anyways. Anyway PM me let me know what you think, hope you are enjoying the story so far, I am really getting back into the groove of things. Keep your eyes out for the next chapter, it should be coming real soon.


End file.
